


A Visit from The Star Demon

by Cringe_Drawer



Series: The Cipher-Pines Kids [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is not a happy in most of it, Hey there demons it's me ya boi, I Am Dead Inside, M/M, Protective Bill, family au thing, idk - Freeform, probably should have put that tag in the other one too but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Drawer/pseuds/Cringe_Drawer
Summary: A few months after Pinecone is born, Bill and Dipper get a surprise visit from someone of Bill's past.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: The Cipher-Pines Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Special Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to post this story yesterday but decided to wait until now to do it

It’s been a few months since their little bundle of joy (and chaos) was born. Bill has been noticeably very protective over the youngling since her birth. Dipper would sometimes catch his boyfriend in his Triangle form watching their daughter sleep at night, then drag him to bed even if the demon didn’t need to sleep. It soon started to become the usual for Dipper, at least he knew that Pinecone was safe every time he went to work.

It was a calming day off for him, he watched as Bill played with their baby daughter on the ground of their cabin living room. The demon (while in his human form) giggled in glee as his daughter did the same. He absolutely adored her. Then suddenly he paused, looking around before slowly getting up and picking up his baby.

“Is everything alright?” Dipper asked as he yawned, being handed his child as Bill glances around, appearing to be looking for something. The blonde man mumbles something that he couldn’t understand. Just as he was about to open his mouth to question the demon, the sound of the doorbell goes off.

“Shit” Bill whispers, looking at the hallway of where the front door was. “Pinetree stay here while I go check the door”

Dipper watches as his boyfriend marches out of his site and down the hall. Bill takes a deep breath in and out before opening the door. In the entrance of the cabin was a woman who was the same height as Bill (6’3 ft), dressed in old yet colorful and bright blue Victorian clothing, with brick patterns covering the cloth. Instead of a human head resting on her neck, a Blue star with a single eye had an “x” pupil looking directly at Bill. She appeared to have a calm expression if she had a human face. “Hello brother”

“What do you want?” Bill snarled at the other demon in front of him. Her expression seemed to not change by his aggression.

“You know exactly why I’m here. Now, show me where ‘it’ is.” The demon said in a strict tone. Bill glared down at the woman, neither of them breaking eye contact with each other as they stood in silence. Until the voice of Dipper broke it.

“Bill? Is everything alright?” Billy quickly turns his head as the demon glances over his shoulder at Dipper who looked on worried. Still holding Pinecone in his arms.

“So, you chose to breed with the Pinetree symbol? How interesting Bill, never knew you have it in you to choose something so- how should I put it? Weak? When you have millions upon billions of potential mates just dying to be with you?” The demon teased, Bill growled in irritation before snapping back around to yell at the woman, His hair turning a bright red as his eyes leak out voids of black unknown liquid.

“SHUT IT! NOW GO AWAY! AND LEAVE PINETREE OUT OF THIS! THOSE OTHER PATHETIC DEMONS CAN GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE! PINETREE IS A MUCH BETTER FIT THAN ANY OF THEM FOR ME!” A hand suddenly rests on his shoulders, calming him down a bit knowing that it was Dipper’s hand. 

“Bill calm down, you might scare Pinecone.” Dipper said calmly. Staring into his eyes for only a few seconds, Bill closes his own and sighs, his hair and eyes turning back to normal. Catching the Star Demon’s attention, she notices Pinecone in Dipper's arms.

“Ah, is that ‘it’? ‘It’ seems quite… Human.” The woman points at the offspring. Shifting to block her view from both Dipper and Pinecone, Bill glares daggers at her.

“My daughter is not an ‘it’. She has a name-” The woman cuts him off.

“Yes yes, I assume ‘it’ does. Now move aside. I would like to get a better view of what you have created.” In a sudden swift of motion, the woman was right next to Dipper. He gasped in shock. The woman looks down at Pinecone as she examines her. Few seconds later, swiping her right out of Dipper's arms. Holding her up to see her in the light.

“HEY!” Bill yells. “GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!”

“Oh calm your bricks Bill.” The woman spits at the other demon. “I’m not going to do anything to ‘it’. I just came here to see what ‘it’ looks like.”

Bill growls as the demon looks up at the now giggling baby, making the demon’s eye seemingly raise an eyebrow if she had any. Dipper was unsure what to do, who was this demon? Why did she want to see Pinecone?

“U-um, I’m sorry to interrupt you looking at our daughter. But who are you?” Dipper nervously asked as he looked up at the woman. She half-glances down at him before lowering Pinecone into one of her arms. 

“Oh, how rude of me. My name is Tala Poly. I’m assuming Bill here has already told you stories about me. After all, we are family.” Dipper raises an eyebrow at her, confused by her sentence.

“You’re a family member of Bill? I thought that all of his biological family was dead?” Dipper asked, turning his head to Bill who in return looked away and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“So he hasn’t told you about me. I’m hurt, Bill. How could you not tell your mate about me? You’re own sister? Your only real family member left?” 

“You aren’t my family, Pinetree is my family. My daughter is my family. Hell, all of my other symbols are more family than you! You are nothing more than a distant memory in my eyes. And I would rather have it stay that way! Now give me back my Pinecone!” Bill steps forward to take the infant away. Only to get thrown to the wall by the impact of a shield summoned by Tala. 

“I’m afraid not at this time brother. I am in fact interested now in what you have been doing ever since you chose staying in this pathetic dimension. Besides creating a new Cipher. Pinetree Symbol, be a dear and lead me to where conversations are held.” Dipper perks up, interested now in seeing an opportunity to get a long list of questions answered that Bill refused to comment on before.

This was surely going to be a long day of questioning for Bill.


	2. Uncovered emotions

There was heavy tension in the room, Bill sat in the lounge chair right across from Tala, his arms folded while he looked at her with an unwelcoming gaze, wishing she would leave already. Pinecone sits happily and innocently on her aunt's lap, playing with the woman’s gloved hand. Dipper comes back from the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a dark blue journal that looked almost identical to Ford’s journals, except this one had a golden pine tree on it instead of a hand.

“You sure you don’t want anything to drink Tala?” Dipper asks as he sits on the couch where Tala sat, in between her and Bill.

“I am alright Pinetree Symbol, I don’t need any liquids or organisms to sustain myself. I am pure energy here like Bill would be if he wasn’t in that human skin of his” Tala assures, mocking Bill in the process (and earning a mean comment telepathically from him). Dipper takes out a pen from his pocket and opens the journal to an empty page, writing down her name on top of the page before flipping to another empty one for the 2nd dimension. He already couldn’t wait to tell his great uncle Ford about what he had found out and more.

“So, you mentioned that you’re Bill’s sister? I didn’t even know he had one!” Dipper says as he draws the upper half of her, getting it to look as real as possible.

“I have to say, while I am in a way hurt, I am unsurprised by this news. Considering the mass genocide of our species he had committed before leaving me for dead, I have to admit that I should be furious at him for it. Yet I feel nothing else but pity for my younger brother.” Tala said as she looked over at Bill with a calm expression. Knowing full well she had pinched a nerve deep down inside him and that he can’t do anything but listen and watch. Dipper nods and writes something down in his journal.

“Are you older or younger than Bill?”

“I am about 5 eons older than him, if we were going by how time works in this dimension. I was the older and more powerful one while he was the weaker link. Our parents favored me of course because of it!” Tala places a hand on her chest to show pride, while still keeping her calm aura. Bill grinds his teeth at her, slamming his hands onto the chair’s arm rests.

“Mom and Dad only liked you because YOU obeyed them! They are the scum under my feet and I am GLAD that they’re dead! How the hell did you even survive?! I thought I left you to rot in the ruins!” Bill barked, his eyes glowing a bit from anger.

“I was, until a lovely purple square came to assist me out from under the rumble. Might I add that he was much more pleasant to be around than you” Tala teased as Pinecone giggles in her lap, blissfully unaware of the feud going on with her father and aunt.

“We do not talk about that four sided stuck-up prick! He is nothing more than another crick in my neck that I have to deal with!” Bill argues. Dipper sits there, unsure what to say as silence rolls into the room.

“So uh… What is the 2nd dimension like?” Dipper turns to Tala, hoping the tension in the room doesn’t ruin his chance to have the question answered.

“Pinetree I’ve already told you what it’s like! Flat and boring!” Bill says pouting, kinda offended that Dipper was asking his sister of all people.

“I know, but you never really… Told me anything else about it, like what it looked like. Or who the people there were. I kinda want to know more about it and maybe find the real reason why you burned it.” Dipper says, looking over at his boyfriend. The blonde man looked a bit uncomfortable, like he didn’t want to be reminded of something. The other demon clears her throat, seeing if she could speak now. Dipper nods at her, giving her permission to answer.

“If you really want to know, it was of course flat, but it had its own way of expressing beauty. At least from what I could remember. There were buildings and temples and even ruins like this dimension, except they were flat. Everything was peaceful and calm. Very well organized might I add.” Dippers nods as he writes down the words Tala says, she continues as he writes on. “The people there were shapes like us, intelligent, kind and pacifistic, well. Most of them at the very least.” Tala looks over at Bill while she says the last comment.

Dipper finishes writing down things while the room remains quiet again. Tala stares at Bill for a bit, then turns to look at Dipper. Taking in any features she could get of him and even reading what his soul would have to say without him realizing it. She found him very interesting, an open book to say the least, and all she did was look at him.

“While it would be fun to talk about myself all day.” Tala starts, shifting the subject off of her. “Bill, what have you been up to besides making ‘it’. Since there isn’t anything that I have noticed so far besides you having a human form. And keeping it apparently.” Tala asked as he pointed at him, with a look of disgust. Eye twitching, Bill looks back at her in malice.

“First of all, her name is ‘Pinecone’, and you will refer to her as that. My kid is not an ‘it’. Secondly, I don’t always stay in this form! I also use my pure form when I want to use it! I just don’t have that much use for it at the moment! Thirdly, I did do things while I thought you were gone. I rule the nightmare realm, and I would be ruling this dimension as well if it weren’t for Pinetree and the other symbols stopping me” Bill says bitterly. Tala raised an eyebrow (even if she doesn’t have any). 

“I see. So I heard about this ‘Weirdmageddon’ from Square. He said that you had murdered Time Baby, yet have been defeated by humans. More specifically, The Fez and Six Finger hand symbols. Such a hilarious way to be destroyed. I had quite a laugh when I heard about that. To think that someone who has killed almost his entire species, outsmarted by two humans, they didn’t even need magic! Only the simple yet powerful technology that they have created.” Tala throws her head back a bit and lets out a creepy and chilling laugh, very much similar to Bill’s. “Humans are such an interesting species!”

“You can say that again” Bill mutters under his breath. Clearing her throat, Tala turns her attention towards Dipper.

“Might I say, you’re an interesting human. I don’t very often see such confidence, such strength and intelligence from your people like you. You remind me much of Six Finger Hand Symbol.” Tala comments, Dipper found it surprisingly flattering, being compared so much to someone he looks up to made him feel special.

“Th-thanks! You met my great uncle Ford?” Dipper asked, sure Stanford has told him and Mabel many stories about his adventures through the multiverse while they stayed at the Mystery Shack during the summers of their teen years. He had mentioned having a friend with him in most of his adventures. But never has he ever mentioned Tala.

“A few times here and there. Never talked for too long, I just was a bystander most of the time. Wandering around the Multiverse was all I could do  _ since  _ **_someone_ ** had destroyed my home.” Tala expressed a lot of unresolved emotions towards Bill in her eye. Anger, Pity, but no malice or vengeful emotions like as to be expected. It was like she felt… Sorrow, like she was saying ‘sorry’. Sorry for what Bill had become. Sorry that she didn’t do anything to try and prevent the destruction of the 2nd dimension. Sorry that she was a terrible sister to him, and didn’t love him enough like she should have. Dipper noticed and wrote something quickly down in his journal. Glancing over at his boyfriend, the brunette noticed something in Bill’s eyes as well. Sadness, hatred, frustration, confusion, like he was questioning himself thanks to Tala’s stare.

Taking notes, Dipper could see that there was obviously some sort of regret from both demons. Then something came into his mind, something that he remembered that the Axolotl told him when he was younger.

_**“Sixty degrees that come in threes.** _

_**Watches from within birch trees.** _

_**Saw his own dimension burn.** _

_**Misses home and can't return.** _

_**Says he's happy. He's a liar.** _

_**Blame the arson for the fire.** _

_**If he wants to shirk the blame,** _

_**He'll have to invoke my name.** _

_**One way to absolve his crime.** _

_**A different form, a different time.”** _

“Saw his own dimension burn” Dipper thought. “Misses home and can’t return… He’s homesick. That’s why he refuses to go into detail about it!” Dipper mentally face-palms himself for realizing it took him wayyyyy longer than it should have to figure it out. Writing about his new discovery, he watches the two demons stare in silence as they go back to staring at each other. Not talking, not moving, not doing anything, just looking at each other, It appeared as if they were talking, but telepathically. Eventually though, it got very awkward for him, he looked over at his daughter and saw she had curled up in Tala’s lap, fast asleep, he smiled before turning to his boyfriend and the star demon. “I see that you both have something to say to each other”

Tala and Bill quickly turn their attention to the human in the room. They had both been so deep into having (in a way) a telepathic conversation that they had forgotten about the other two people in the room. Tala looks down at Pinecone, before patting the small infants back gently with her hand. Bill brushes a hand through his golden locks, sighing.

“Well?” Dipper starts. “Anything? Maybe like talk about something that is clearly bothering you both? Perhaps talking it out?” 

Closing her eye, Tala carefully picks up Pinecone (waking her up while doing so) and hands her to Dipper. “Yes.” She responds. “We should”

Bill hesitates at first, then nods. “Pinetree, how about you take Pinecone for a nap. I want to talk about this alone.” 

Dipper looks at Bill, then nods in understanding. He carefully gets up, placing the journal and pen on the coffee table before walking out of the living room with the sleepy baby in his arms. “Call me if you need anything” called Dipper from in the hall. “And try not to burn anything!”

It was just them now. Alone. There was an awkward tension, neither didn’t know where to start. Tala folded her hands in her lap while Bill slouched in the lounge chair with his arms crossed.

“. . .”

“I’m sorry…”

Bill looks at Tala confused, unsure of what to say or what she meant, not even sure why she was saying it? “What?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for a lot of things. Making you feel like you didn’t belong, not helping you when I should have. And even while I was free from the rubble, I should have gone after you or at least tried to save our home instead of running off so cowardly. I was just so angry and upset. I let my own emotions take over me like yours did with you. Maybe then… We wouldn’t be where we are right now, maybe then the 2nd dimension would still be here. Instead of just star-dust in an empty void.” Bill had no idea what to say now, he was never good at ‘admitting his faults’. He had always seen himself as right and had never considered anyone’s emotions, until he met Dipper. Now with all of these new emotions to him and a changed life, this was all unknown to him.

“... I did sometimes miss you. Deep down I did. I miss home too, sometimes I wish I didn’t fully destroy it.” Bill admitted, even if it wasn’t much he could say, it was a start.

“... Mother and Father as well?” Tala asked

“Yes, them as well”

It was quiet again, they stayed like that for 10 minutes before Dipper came back. Asking if it was an appropriate time, Bill tells him he can have a seat again. Taking his spot back on the couch, picking up the journal again and finishing up the drawing of Tala.

“I have to say, I was shocked at first to find out you settled for a human! But now that I got a good imagine of Pinetree symbol. I am not as surprised as I originally was.” 

Dipper looks up at the star demon, a bit unsure how to take this, she did compliment him earlier but it was still a bit weird to hear this coming from someone related to the yellow triangle he is dating. Bill on the other hand, was still emotionally confused about his sister. Couldn’t figure out how to take this comment from his sister. Was it a compliment? Was she mocking him? Did she really mean what she had said? Should he thank or yell at her?

“Um… Well duh! Pinetree is amazing! Took you long enough to realize it!” Bill says, trying to play off a cocky tone while looking prideful. Tala could still see right through his act.

“I mean it brother, I am impressed. At first before I had arrived, I had the impression that you hadn’t changed since that horrid day. That you were as insane as ever, as violent as before. Even if then, I thought you had just settled with a weak human, so that you could still have control over something. Now since I see Pinetree symbol’s behavior, I understand now that you really have changed. And I am proud of you.” If there was a mouth on Tala’s face right now, she would be smiling. Bill looks at her a bit, before feeling something wet fall down his face.

“You alright Bill?” Dipper asked calmly, the blonde demon wipes his cheeks to see water on them. Tears. He was crying, he stared at his hand, his mind going blank as he tried to process what was happening. Dipper watched, knowing that Bill just needed time, he leaned over to him and placed a hand on his knee, and gave him a comforting smile.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of light. Tempted to turn and look to see what it was, he chose instead to keep his attention on Bill, for the blonde’s sake. There was the sound of footsteps, then a gloved hand that belonged to Tala grabs Bill’s shoulder. Dipper finally looks over at Tala and realizes now there was a woman there now, still dressed in the same Victorian clothing but had tan skin like Bill’s, a blue eye with an “x” pupil, the other one, a blue star pupil. Her hair matched her eye color, it was short and poofy, but it was easy to tell that hair pins were just holding it up. She had a kind smile on her face, her eyes had a gentle look to them. In a quick move, she hugs her brother tight. “I forgive you”

There was a sudden burst of emotion coming from Bill, he hugged the woman back tight, sobbing into her shoulder. It was like all of these buried and hidden emotions finally raised back up to the surface. Bill couldn’t handle the amount of hidden pain he had for so long that he didn’t realize he had until now. Dipper watched, a soft small yet sad smile on his face. He knew what Bill was experiencing was a new and unknown territory. And he planned to help him through it.

The two siblings were like that for 30 minutes, but it felt like hours. Muffled unintelligible gibberish coming from Bill as he had his face buried in his older sister’s shoulder. From what Dipper and Tala can tell at least from Bill’s reaction, he was saying sorry. Tala gives her brother a few pats on the shoulder.

“Now now, brother. I know you are overwhelmed with emotion, but I think it’s time for you to let go.” More muffled gibberish came from the blonde man, his sister and boyfriend both exchange glances at each other before Dipper walks over to take her place. Bill immediately latches onto the brunette. Tala brushes wrinkles out of her dress, and titys up her whole outfit before pulling out a pocket watch from thin air.

“Oh dear, I really have overstayed my visit. I’ll come back one day, if that’s alright with the both of you” The demonic woman smiles at the couple. Bill’s face, still buried but now this time in Dipper’s shirt. Dipper shoots back a kind smile.

“As long as you tell us that you’re visiting next time!” He joked, Tala lets out a friendly laugh as she waves at them, heading to the front door. The brunette hears the door open, then close after a few seconds. Patting the male demon’s head, he kisses the blonde hair.

“Come on, get up, I’ll put on a Disney movie” Dipper says as he pulls the taller male up, Bill pulls his face from the cloth that covered it, his eyes still teary and sad but he smiled gratefully at his partner, leaning over and kissing his lips.

“Thank you Pinetree”

\------

“I see you’re in your human form.”

“What’s with the shocked tone, you have one yourself Tad.”

“You were never one who liked being in that form”

“Neither did my brother, but he seems rather comfortable in this form too. Like you… Oh don’t give me that look Strange. You know I’m correct.”   
“So how is the new Cipher?”

“She’s quite an interesting creature. I don’t sense much magic from her, but that could change at any moment. After all, there hasn’t been a demon-hybrid like her before.”

“There are half demonic humans Tala”

“But none are like how we are. After all, we didn’t start out as demons either, neither did Bill.”

“Yes yes, I know. So how was the visit?”

“He really has changed, Pinetree symbol as done good for him”

“I see, so it wasn’t just an act like I had expected. That’s very good”

“Indeed Tad. Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went in a completely different direction than what I had originally wanted to go, but I like where it went anyways. Wholesome siblings and arguments moments are fun to write anyways :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen people make demon versions of The Star Of Telepathy. So I made my own version.
> 
> Tala Poly's design:https://underdressedgoth.tumblr.com/post/623316787471269888/so-ive-seen-people-design-their-own-versions-of-a


End file.
